The disclosure of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/959,588, filed Jul. 11, 2007, is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
Mobile confectionaries for selling a variety of confections, e.g., snow cones, shaved ice, ice creams, beverages, have been around for years. The mobility is typically provided by incorporation into or onto a truck, trailer, kiosk, etc., and allows customers to purchase a beverage or the like in places they do not typically have an option to, e.g., festivals, parks, and on streets outside of customer's homes, etc. The dispensing of liquids, e.g., drinks, flavorings, etc, has typically been done by a person within the truck/trailer, or by the customer at a kiosk. The known kiosks used are generally inside a larger structure or temporarily at an event and left unprotected by the elements and need to be placed in a location by a secondary means of transportation. This is disadvantageous, as it either does not allow the units to be placed in locations where they are exposed to the elements, or it prevents easy portability.
Structurally, a mobile confectionery will typically include an enclosure, e.g. a box, having an interior work space outfitted for the preparation and sale of the confections, and at least one service window through which the confections are dispensed and the transaction is conducted. The work space will be large enough for at least one person to work, and will contain apparatus for preparing the confections, e.g., ice shaving or crushing apparatus, slush making apparatus, ice cream/custard dispensing apparatus, or the like.
It has been found that in the mobile confectionery field, profitability and customer satisfaction are largely dependent on consumer appeal and productivity, which are mainly the result of providing quality products and fast service. The sales opportunity may also be time sensitive, such as when crowds are present before or after a show or concert, or during an intermission, and can quickly dissipate. For instance, if the line of customers at one confectionary is longer than at others, a consumer may make a choice of another confectionery. Another important measure of product quality and customer satisfaction, particularly for frozen confections, such as shaved ice, snow cones, and the like, is the quantity of topping or flavoring applied to the confection. Still further from the productivity standpoint, particularly for sales to children, it has been observed that valuable time can be lost waiting for customers to select their topping or flavor.
Thus, what is sought is a mobile confectionary apparatus, which increases customer satisfaction, productivity and sales, particularly for frozen confections, and which overcomes one or more of the shortcomings and problems set forth above.